


With What Time Remains

by Inuy21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Frustration, Sexual Tension, a bit of self-loathing, beginning of relationship, still getting to know each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: The fate of Thedas rests in her hands. The cure to the breaches can only be fixed with her hand, but she's still only a living breathing human that wants to protect the world she lives in. While some may look at her in a different light (in worship or detest), there's only one person's opinion that matters most.  (Rating will go up in later chapters)





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just my take on how I see Trevelyan and Cullen getting together throughout the Inquisition play through. I did start out when their relationship has already been established in-game, though it's still in the early stages rife with misunderstandings, sexual tension, and both parties doing their best to tip around the inhabitants of Skyhold and what they think their partner wants/should be treated.

Evelyn, Herald of Andraste/Inquisitor/Your Worship/Lady Trevelyan, jogged up the stairs that would take her to peace. It wouldn’t be for long, she knew, but at least her personal chambers kept the riffraff and noise away and right now she was tired of hearing the titles she had been given—even though she had only just arrived back at Skyhold a scant hour ago. She had made sure the horse she used was being well taken care of and had dropped off her sword and shield in the undercroft so they could be repaired. 

Weeks of traveling and fighting, setting up camps and making sure her people were well stocked and taken care of was more of a challenge than she expected—that wasn’t even including all the rift-closing she had to do in the meantime. It exhausted her! Most days Evelyn still didn’t know what she was doing or how she was even accomplishing so many feats. 

However, she knew that someone had to step up and lead and the people had chosen her—even if some of them weren’t quite sure what to make of her and the power she literally held in her hand.   
So as all the muscles in her body hurt and her feet dragged with fatigue she thought of all the individuals relying on her to push her that much further each day. 

Except for in moments like this when all she wanted was a warm dry bed and a few moments of silence. Perhaps a nice hot bath or at least some water to sponge off with would be nice—she wasn’t too picky. She could take her boots off and let her feet rest. Visions of relaxation filled her mind as she climbed the final set of stairs to her quarters. 

Finally reaching the top of the staircase, her body froze as Evelyn noticed that she wouldn’t be alone. Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition, sat on the sofa that was positioned against the railing of the steps she had just climbed. The Commander was bent over, elbows on knees and hands locked together, supporting his chin, as he stared at paperwork that was neatly stacked on the small table he was using as a work surface.

As Evelyn remained frozen, taking a thorough inspection of the man, she caught the quick flick of his golden eyes. The telling gesture let her know that whatever work he had brought up with him wasn’t too important--of course she was still in full armor and he had probably heard her clanking up the stairs so it shouldn’t it be too surprising that he become distracted. 

She also took note that his sword was missing from his person but not too far away if he needed it. Evelyn could see the hilt of the sword peeking over the armrest nearest him so all he had to do was reach over and grab it if trouble arrived. 

It was odd finding him here. She was used to Leliana and Josephine surprising her at times, carrying messages or being impatient to give her information when she returned. Cullen had never been the impulsive type and had always waited for her to come to him or until there was a war table meeting. He had certainly never had anything important enough to intrude on her personal space and there was a very good reason for that. 

Or perhaps it was just her upbringing. She was an unmarried lady alone with an unattached and very handsome gentleman in her bedchamber. Of course at her home in Ostwick there were designated rooms to use as a meeting place if a gentleman caller came to talk. Her parents, however, had impressed upon Evelyn that her future—being the youngest of four—would lie within the Chantry and that service to the Maker would keep her body pure if a marriage could be arranged. 

Thinking back on it, she wondered if that was why she had acted out so much. The way her body had sought out boys from a young age and had only gotten worse the older she got. Then the time had come to fulfill her family’s lineage toward the Chantry and while she had complained, she had always been vigilant…until Cullen. 

Well to be fair, she wasn’t sure if she would still be considered part of the Chantry, what with her glowing hand. Father Roderick had certainly thrown a fit over her and the Inquisition’s presence back at Haven. So she was free, right? To do as she pleased and enjoy kissing the man she was slowly falling in love with despite the war they were fighting to keep the world from ending. 

That was another factor, wasn’t it? The fighting and traveling kept them apart most of the time, and Skyhold wasn’t exactly known for its privacy. So it was rare enough that they could sneak off and be alone to exchange kisses and light caresses without being seen or found by the numerous patrol guards. 

Blinking back into reality, surprised that Cullen hadn’t greeted her yet, she let her gaze rake over him again. He seemed engrossed in whatever reports he was going over or at least pretending he was and doing a very fine job of it because he hadn’t said a word about her standing there like a stone all this time. Although that meant she was being a poor hostess and perhaps he was just waiting for her to acknowledge him. 

“Commander,” she greeted lightly, folding her hands behind her back. Trying to act casual in full battle armor was a true form of art, Evelyn had discovered—though she had always been a quick study at most lessons thrown her way. “Is there something you wished to discuss that couldn’t wait?” she inquired once she had his full attention.

A half smile lifted the scarred side of his lip as he tipped his head to look at her. “I’m glad to see you made it back safely, Inquisitor,” he said in a casual tone as he leaned back on the sofa. His hands drifted down so his palms rested on his thighs. 

Evelyn cocked her head at the title and an automatic fake smile came to her lips. “A few new scars but safe all the same,” she replied courtly as she moved toward him. “How has Skyhold faired while I was away?”

Cullen shifted so his back angled into the corner as he watched her approach, his right arm stretched out along the back of the sofa. “Quiet for the most part. Visiting dignitaries aside, that is. You’d think they would be happy to know that the Inquisitor was out saving the world and keeping them safe. Instead they sit around and complain that she isn’t here for them to personally call on.” A scoff curled one side of his lip as his eyes darted around the room before landing back on her.

She hummed in acknowledgment. “It’s a good thing you sit in your tower all day and don’t have to deal with them,” she half-joked as she took the seat beside the Inquisition’s Commander. “So what brings you to my chamber?” she asked as she slipped first one hand free then the other of the confining gauntlets. 

His right hand twitched to reach out and touch her but he quelled the impulse. “My men reported that they spotted your party arriving,” he answered with a shrug.

“And?” she prompted with amusement lacing her voice; eyes flicking to the papers on the table then back to him, starting to wonder how much of his visit was for Inquisition business. 

“And,” he started slowly, “I wanted to see you.”

A hand lifted to rub the base of his neck. Evelyn had noticed the gesture multiple times and suspected it was a nervous habit. It was either that or the man needed a good massage. The thought put a lazy smile on her lips and she had to force her hands to stay curled in her lap. 

The smile dropped away at her next thought. “What about rumors being spread?” she asked in a cautious manner.

The hand at his neck stopped moving and he stared at her. “People will talk to keep themselves entertained. They won’t have any proof that something nefarious is going on up here.”

His mouth was opening to continue but she cut him off. “You entering my personal quarters without my permission isn’t proof enough?” She didn’t want to fight, truly, but they had been trying to keep their relationship as secretive as possible. She scoffed to herself. As if her companions and half the residents didn’t know what was going on between them already. 

His left hand reached over and tapped the papers he had brought up with him. “I needed to go over some important documents with the Inquisitor. I was merely waiting for her arrival.” A smirk began playing on his lips. “What of you, my dear Inquisitor? Constantly running to my tower, sometimes within the same hour, just to get updates?”

Evelyn felt heat flood into her cheeks. “That’s not the same!” she protested, leaning toward him. “That tower you use as your work space is a public area. It’s not like I climb the ladder into your personal space,” she grumbled the last bit, crossing her arms and turning her head to look out over her room instead of at the Commander. 

Cullen chuckled, a gloved hand reaching out to turn her focus back on him. “Fair enough,” he conceded.

He let his fingers linger on her jaw as his thumb rested on her chin. Slowly his thumb moved up, the tip brushing lightly over her lower lip. Their breathing became shallow, eyes half-lidded as they continued to stare at each other. Evelyn couldn’t resist the urge to flick her tongue out over her drying lips and swiping along the fabric-covered thumb. Cullen released her, cleared his throat, and stood. 

“I suppose you’re right. I’ve been up here far too long. I’m sure a few nobles have been counting the minutes we’ve been alone together,” he stammered, his cheeks gathering a dusting of pink.

She saw his hand rising toward his neck and without thinking she lunged forward to stop it, grasping the appendage between both her hands. “Stay just a little longer.” She tugged on the hand now held captive and he sat on the edge of the cushion so he was ready to spring up and leave at a moment’s notice. “You’re the one who came up here to see me, Cullen,” she reminded him coyly. 

Heat flooded her cheeks and a mental groan escaped at her flirting attempt. It wasn’t often that they got to sit down and talk as normal people—Evelyn and Cullen—and not as Inquisitor and Commander, always being watched by their stalwart crew. So it still felt a little awkward using his name instead of title. Not only that, but she knew how horrible her flirting skills were and she wasn’t sure if Cullen even picked up on her attempt. 

When the air grew thick with silence again, she noticed that his cheeks had turned a light pink and he couldn’t seem to make up his mind on what to do with his legs as they shifted restlessly. She should let him go, but he had been the one to come to her, dammit. Couldn’t they at least share a kiss before he left? 

Evelyn smiled, holding back a nervous laugh that threatened to spill out. “Since we’re all alone, we might as well take advantage of it.” She scooted her bottom in his direction until her shin guards knocked against his knees. “Damned armor,” she murmured, looking down at their legs until she heard that raspy chuckle. Laughter bubbled up and fell from her open lips as she gingerly rested her forehead against his chest plate. 

Fingers sifted through her dark red hair. “Evelyn,” he whispered as if testing how to say the name. When his hand reached the end of her shoulder-length hair it moved to her temple so he could push the loose strands behind her ear. He sighed as his hand dropped to her shoulder and began pushing her away. 

Indulging her only left him frustrated, though somehow a little lighter when they parted. It wasn’t that he blamed her, Maker no! He wanted to give her more, making her happy made him happy, but he wasn’t sure how long this could last. If she would want it to last when she learned that the lyrium and its withdrawal was still wreaking havoc on his mind and body. 

Evelyn sat back, her fingers clinging to the fur mantle. “Cullen? Is everything okay?” she questioned when she saw the look or lack thereof on his face. She slowly loosened her hold on the fur and put her hands behind her, using them for leverage to pick her body up and move it backwards when he didn’t respond. 

Cullen blinked and said in a quiet tone, “Fine.” The corners of his lips turned up, attempting a smile as he pushed himself up and grabbed his sword, strapping it to his waist before picking up the stack of papers. “I really should be going, though.”

She stood quickly, almost losing balance when she reached for him again and missed. Her brows furrowed with hurt and confusion. “I’ll stop by for reports later, Commander,” she announced to his back as she watched him walk to the staircase. She tried to act composed, as the Inquisitor should, but she knew she was failing miserably. 

Cullen turned towards the stairs, facing her again. He kept his eyes downcast, pretending to look down the steps just in case anyone had the nerve to enter while he was still there. “I’ll have them ready, Inquisitor.” With a quick flick he caught the stern look she had been mastering and almost fled down the flight of stairs. Instead he cleared his throat, bowed his head, and said, “Welcome home, my lady.”


	2. Drink it Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cullen leaves, Evelyn takes some time to reflect on their "meeting" then tries to go about her day without over-thinking.

After hearing the door shut, Evelyn began stripping the armor off piece by piece. When she got the top half off, she took a deep breath and slowly groaned it out. A hand ruffled through her medium-length locks in frustration as she whipped around to look at the sofa. 

Cullen had shown up—had been waiting for her—on his own, as if he couldn’t wait to see her. Yet he had left without even a kiss. Just what in the name of the Maker had gone wrong? Sure there were all the people that had seen him come up, knew they were alone, and most of them were probably keeping track of precisely how long Cullen remained in her room after she came up. She didn’t give a damn about them! 

With an exasperated sigh she hung her head because of course she cared about them, but she still wanted more time alone with her Commander. Was that so much to ask out of life? With a snarl and clenched hands she turned back around and stalked toward the bed as she began to unbuckle her lower armor. 

Finally free of all the bulky metal Evelyn fell face-first into the mattress letting out a muffled scream in the process. She allowed herself to wallow in the aggravation of being thwarted for a few minutes before picking herself back up and began removing the padded doublet. She shucked off the sweat-stained and smelly underclothes until she was naked and could use the cool water, soap, and cloth waiting for her. 

Scrubbing the grime and sweat from her skin, she went over what had happened between her and Cullen just moments ago. She looked for any clues on why he had seemed more nervous than usual—well other than the fact that he had taken a huge risk coming into her room alone. He hadn’t been anxious when she first arrived, that much she knew. The way he had calmly waited for her, had pretended not to hear her entrance. He had even flirted with her.

She frowned as she bent to clean her feet and legs. He’d brought an excuse to keep scandal at bay so he could see her! He had even teased her. Then things had gotten a little tense, and perhaps she had been too forward after he had touched her?

Evelyn closed her eyes, remembering the way he had let his fingers sink into her hair. She sighed aloud when she thought back to those same fingers brushing her temple and traveling to skim her ear as he tucked hair behind it. Then there was the way her name had fallen from his lips. Her body had begun to tremble and Maker she would have pounced on him, armor and all, if she hadn’t seen the look on his face. 

She wasn’t sure how to sum up the expression, or lack thereof, that she had seen. His eyes had been glazed and distant, staring at her without really seeing. The way he had given that strained smile as if he hadn’t wanted her to worry about him. Evelyn let her head hang, taking the moment to massage the back of her neck and shoulders with the damp cloth. Was he hiding something from her? 

Her eyes popped open as a thought entered her mind. Should she ask Cassandra how he was handling the withdrawal from lyrium? Evelyn cringed as she ran through all the ramifications the Inquisition would have to deal with if that was the case. Her hand tightened on the cloth and scrubbed a little harder as she shook her head. No, if Cullen was having any problems she would be informed—either by Cullen himself or Cassandra. As Inquisitor it was imperative that she knew one of her advisors was incapable of doing their duty, even if she was slowly falling in love with him. 

“Damn,” she muttered when the cloth continued to pass over a sensitive patch of skin.

She looked down to find a pink-tinged blotch on her forearm where she had cleaned too vigorously. That’s what she got for over-thinking while trying to wash. Evelyn dipped the cloth into the water, wrung it out, and made quick work of cleaning the rest of her body because she would be here all afternoon if she kept dwelling on such a personal dilemma. 

After washing and drying she pulled out the simplest outfit available to her, not in the mood to wear anything fancy or layered. As Inquisitor she had plenty of obligations to oversee now that she was back at Skyhold, and she wanted to get started on them before it was time to leave again—or she passed out from exhaustion and wasted the rest of a perfectly good day. 

It wasn’t that she was looking to distract herself from her earlier thoughts. She grumbled to herself as she jogged down the stairs to the main hallway. No, she had been away for three weeks and there had to be a lot of problems that needed her attention. Her first stop would be to speak with her advisors—Leliana and Josephine. It would be silly and look damning on her part to go see Cullen when he had just left her room so she would have to stay away until at least evening.

She would see if Josephine had any news for her and then make her way around the Keep before stopping in at Cullen’s tower. She forced herself to paste a smile on her lips upon entering the main hall with its milling nobles. Evelyn nodded her head or threw out a mumbled greeting as she made her way to Josephine’s door. 

Evelyn hadn’t been prepared for the lecture Josephine dished out before allowing the Inquisitor to get down to business, though the strict tone of her voice was ruined by the small smile playing on her lips. Leliana hadn’t been much better, though the Spymaster kept prodding for information about the meeting instead of raking Evelyn over the coals. Evelyn preferred the scolding over playing The Game. 

So it was only logical that after those two meetings the Inquisitor needed to blow off some steam. She thought about entering the sparring ring, but fighting would cost her. Her body was already sluggish and sore from all she’d accomplished on her travels. Adding to that the lack of sleep her outings always caused. 

She wouldn’t be at her best if the troops were watching. There was also the personal distraction that would likely pop up and make her lose focus during a fight. So the obvious answer was to visit Bull at the tavern. 

Upon entering the courtyard, Evelyn looked up to see the sun starting its slow descent leaving the area shaded and a little more brisk than it was in the afternoon. A slight breeze caught the ends of her hair and blew the strands across her mouth, causing her to pause and watch the two warriors in the training ring as she restrained her hair. 

As she approached the tavern, Evelyn could hear a lilting tune from the bard inside. She nodded at Harding before pulling the door open and letting the noise spill out. The tables were packed with scouts, recruits, and followers. 

She was thankful she didn’t have to worry about everyone vying for her attention here. Still, with hurried steps Evelyn made her way toward the back where Bull and his Chargers had taken refuge. Krem sat on his chair in the corner by the stairs with a tankard in his hand, as usual. 

“Your Worship,” he greeted before tipping the tankard to his lips. 

“Krem,” she returned the greeting with a smile on her lips. “How are the Chargers?”

The man chuckled and shifted on his chair, looking around the corner to where his companions were seated. A few members of the team had their heads down on the table and looked quite passed out. 

“Fine as ever, Your Worship,” Krem turned back with a smile and a laugh. 

Evelyn chuckled; half-wishing she could join the Chargers’ example. Well, maybe she would in a little bit, but certainly not enough to keel over. She couldn’t blame the small mercenary group for taking their leisure while they had it. 

“The Chargers are always at their best,” she commented as she shot another envious look at the group. “It’s good to know Bull has such a capable second-hand,” Evelyn said as she looked to Krem, a wide smile spreading across her mouth.

“It usually takes both of us to rouse them or so Bull would have me think anyway.” He returned the wide grin, adding a soft chuckle. 

It took the weight off her shoulders for a bit, to be able to laugh and chat normally. No one was trying to extract information out of her or pretend that her titles were more important than her person. Unfortunately she did need to continue with business, so she said her goodbyes to Krem and headed toward Bull. 

“Bull,” she called cheerfully, approaching the large Qunari occupying the back of the Herald’s Rest. 

“Boss!” His booming voice drowned out all other noise for a few seconds. “How goes?”

Evelyn shrugged. “Have a drink with me?” she invited, heading past the chair Bull sat on. From the corner of her eye she saw the Qunari straighten from his lounging position.

When he didn’t stand, she paused. A barely audible sigh escaped as she waited to see what the problem was because she knew Bull wasn’t the type to pass up on drinking, no matter what time of day or night it was. 

“Everything alright, Boss?” Bull questioned, resting a hand on his knee as he leaned forward with a serious expression. 

She swiveled around, her hands linking behind her back as a bright smile made her eyes squint and her cheeks sting. “Fantastic. Now, come and drink.” Evelyn jerked her head in the direction of the counter. “Just as long as I order the drinks.” She narrowed her eyes as Bull laughed and began to stand.

“If you’re paying then I’ll drink whatever is ordered.” He let out a deep rumble of laughter even as he took in her tense posture and the more obvious hint that she was willing to drink during daylight hours without a proper meal. 

He lumbered out of his seat, making sure to keep his head ducked so his massive horns didn’t scrape across the floorboards above him. Evelyn trotted up to the bar and gave Cabot her order, which consisted of two ales. While she wanted to drink her worries away, she would still need to be in control of herself for the rest of the day, so she would have to limit her intake for now. The tankards arrived just as Bull gingerly took a seat on a bar stool.

“Is there an occasion we’re toasting? You didn’t kill a dragon without me, did you?” His one eye narrowed in suspicion as his mouth turned down into a frown as thick fingers wrapped around the tankard even though he didn’t lift it.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and swallowed a mouthful of the bitter and sour tasting brew. “Nothing of the sort, Bull. I just wanted a drink and didn’t want to be alone,” she answered airily, hoping he would stop questioning her. Perhaps he would regale her with one of his tales of who he had bedded recently. 

The tankard slowly rose to the Qunari’s lips, that eye still narrowed as it searched her face. He took a sip as Evelyn drained the rest of her drink and asked for another. Cabot was already sliding a fresh tankard toward her as the one in her hand landed back on the counter. Bull watched her in silence as the second tankard was finished just as quickly as the first.

“Didn’t take you for much of a drinker, Boss,” he commented before sipping from his own drink. The frown disappeared causing his lips to press in a straight, firm line. 

A third tankard was placed beside her and she picked it up, taking a sip before smiling. “I drank whatever you called that awful stuff was after defeating that high dragon.”

Bull chuckled, a low rumble that was felt more than heard. “Then Josephine had to call a guard to carry you up to your room.” 

When nothing but silence answered, he called her something in Qunlat, and then continued to mutter in the language that Evelyn had yet to pick up. She cocked her head to the side, a faint smile on her lips as the man seemed to spit out a curse. 

“Is there something you need to tell me, Bull?” she asked with a small laugh. 

One side of his lip curled up. “Let’s toast.” He held his tankard up, waiting for her to do the same. “To pains in the asses!” 

Their tankards clinked together, ale spilling from both at the force.Bull and Evelyn threw back their heads and downed the liquid before pounding the empty vessels on the counter and receiving refills. 

A smirk crept over Evelyn’s face as she planted a palm on her knee. “Pains in the asses is right!” A laugh broke free and she had to remind herself there was no backing to her seat. “Thank you,” she said as she picked up the new tankard and sipped from it. 

“No problem, Boss.” Bull followed her lead and drank. He leaned in as she took another sip. “You might want to think about stopping after this one, though.”

Evelyn closed her eyes at the low rumble before a blush stained her cheeks. She looked at the tankard in her hand and noticed how blurry it was getting. “Right,” she mumbled, twirling the container by its handle. “Thank you again, Bull.” She would have gladly kept drinking if it wasn’t for her friend putting a stop to it. 

The Qunari sat back and winked with his one good eye. “Glad to be of service.” He took another sip. “Anytime you need a drinking partner.” He raised his tankard a few inches off the counter.

She smiled, eyed her drink as she debated downing it or leaving it for Bull to finish. Her hand tightened around the handle and she clenched her jaw. She had already taken care of the important stuff, but if something happened that needed her attention later? She deserved a little time to relax and not be on high alert, right? A snort escaped before she lifted the tankard in a salute then downed the contents. 

“I’ll speak with you later, Bull,” she said, pushing up and swaying a bit before finding her center. 

Bull laughed, but was ready to catch her if need be. “Later, Boss.”

She smiled and ambled off, not sure if she should visit with anyone else until the drink wore off. She certainly shouldn’t be taking the stairs to see Sera or Cole or check on Sutherland’s group. So Evelyn made her way to the door without incident and exited into the courtyard, letting the cool breeze work its magic on her heated flesh. 

She stopped at the practice ring and leaned against the sturdy fence barrier. Her eyes tried to focus on the action going on inside the ring, but they kept closing. This isn’t good for morale; she reprimanded herself as she once again shook her body awake. She pushed her upper body away from its crutch and eyed all the staircases. So many stairs, everywhere! Her vision blurred again and she swayed to a stop. What she needed was a damned nap!

No! What she needed was to get her head out of her ass and continue doing her duty! She scanned the courtyard taking in all the people rallying behind her or perhaps waiting for her to stumble and fall. Either way, humanity was depending on her. Evelyn glanced down at her left hand, at the mark that had started all this. She squeezed that hand into a fist and moved forward with sturdier steps. To where, though? 

Her head turned to look at the tower Cullen used as an office and bedroom. Not yet, still too early. Besides, she had plenty of other friends to visit and catch up with. She had also brought back plenty of loot to sell and trade with merchants as well as material to give to Dagna and Harritt. There were still numerous things she could be doing besides worrying over what was going on between her and the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/critiques and kudos are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> After sitting on this for months, and rewriting/editing it at least a dozen or perhaps almost two dozen times I finally decided to post this! I will apologize for any little mistakes as I do try to get them all but I still have a tendency to glance over certain words and not get them corrected. If there's anything too horribly worded or confusing please let me know!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ^_^


End file.
